emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3246 (19th August 2002)
Plot The village is a hive of activity as the final preparations for the Village in Bloom Competition are underway – but things are running far from smoothly. Tricia has her suspicions as to who has sabotaged her front garden display when her statues mysteriously disappear and accusations and counter accusations fly. Edna thinks Tricia's taste will lose them the competition, while Tricia thinks that's rich coming from a woman with a pet cemetery in her garden! Meanwhile, Gloria is busy cleaning up after everyone and berates Terry for dropping a smouldering cigarette butt in the street. Doing her bit for the village, she tosses it into the rubbish truck – blissfully unaware of the damage her actions will bring. Stunned villagers can only watch in disbelief as the truck explodes, showering the whole gloriously spotless village with litter – as Firecracker Foggin sheepishly makes a sharp exit. As the dust clears, the devastation is clear, and with the judges rapidly approaching the village, panic sets in to get the place cleaned up. Meanwhile, the testosterone levels at the Dingles homestead are at fever pitch and Zak limbers up to get himself in optimum shape for his fight with Foggin. Diane is still in a dilemma after Bernice’s revelations that she wants to sell her half of the pub. With the prospect of finding a new business partner or selling up completely, she is downhearted as she is refused a mortgage to buy the whole pub. Brian is upset when he receives a letter through the post advising Katie to have her first pre-natal scan. It rubs salt in his wound as he misses her desperately now she is living with her mother. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Jerry Mackinley - Roberta Kerr *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Agent - Matt Baker *Edith Weatherall - Elizabeth Kelly *Photographer - Guy Warburton *Wally Foggin - James Quinn Locations *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Office *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Exterior *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Hotten Road *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,660,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes